As a conventional deflector apparatus for a vehicle, for example, a deflector apparatus for a vehicle that is described in Patent document 1 is known. The deflector apparatus for the vehicle includes a deflector and two support bodies. The deflector includes a windbreak portion (a flow rectifying portion) and arm portions provided as a pair. The windbreak portion is arranged along a front edge portion of an opening formed at a roof of a vehicle. The arm portions are extended from respective end portions of the windbreak portion, the end portions in a vehicle width direction, towards a vehicle rear side. The support bodies are fixed to the roof and support rear portions of the arm portions, respectively. Shaft portions (lateral shafts) protrudingly provided at the rear portions of the respective arm portions are inserted in elongated holes (support portions) formed at the respective support bodies so as to be rotatable and so as to be movable in a front and rear direction. Pins (engagement portions) protrudingly provided at the rear portions of the respective arm portions are movably inserted in circular arc-shaped grooves (cam portions) formed at the respective support bodies. Thus, the deflector is guided by the support bodies so as to perform a tilt-up movement (an upward movement of a front) while moving towards a vehicle front side. The opening of the roof is opened and closed by a movable panel. The deflector is biased by two biasing members each formed in a plate spring so that the deflector performs the tilt-up movement in association with an opening operation of the movable panel.